The Hope
by Haruka98
Summary: /COS/ Ella miró hacia atrás, con todo su alma anhelaba tocarle. Apretó los puños, sabía muy bien que eso era incorrecto. Llevaba días pagada a ella. Se arrepintió y comenzó a escribir...  "Connjunto de One-Shorts"
1. Rosas Rojas

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Hope**_

_**Capcher I: Las Rosas Rojas.**_

_Estaba tan ansioso como siempre, como en cada liga Pokémon. De cada región, de cada aventura. _

_Tres veces había fallado en el pasado; Kanto, Johto y Hoenn. Pero no iba a fallar esta ves. Era diferente. Iba a dejar el pasado en el pasado y vivir el futuro como lo deseara él mismo. Había luchado duro, él y sus Pokémons, para conseguir lo que querían. Las ocho medallas de los ocho gimnasios de la región de Shinnon. _

_Por alguna extraña razón había dejado las demás, de las dos regiones pasadas, en su casa. Sin embargo había conservado los símbolos de la Frontera y las medallas de la liga Hoenn consigo._

_Por alguna extraña razón esas eran especiales…_

_Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, sus ojos tornaron de un significativo brillo y en su corazón nacía una nueva razón de ganar el tan ansiado festival. Deseaba que la castaña lo mirara por lo menos en la televisión. _

_Era tan típico pensar en ella todos los días, en especial en las noches. Era tan cotidiano tenerla en la mente y era tan necesario. Ya era parte de su vida, algo que no podía dejar en un par de segundos._

_Se asemejaba a una enfermedad. La tenías presente, te dolía pero al mismo tiempo te sentías tan potente, al recuperarte deseabas que volviera pues te habías acostumbrado. La medicina. No era abundante pues sólo tenía un antídoto…_

_Ella, su ser, su cuerpo… sus labios. Toda ella la quería para él solo._

_De un solo bocado los había devorado _- Sus labios - _y de uno solo robado se había vuelto adicto. Una fiera. Algo que jamás había sentido. Pero como la gota que colma su vaso…_

_Ese beso no había sido real. _

_Había sido robado, nada significativo. Pues había sido un axidente, un pecado. El más grande de todos. Pero el que realmente valía la pena. El que no quería alejar de su alma. Y sabía muy bien que May, la castaña de ojos zafiros, la que temía de los Pokémons y la que le había enseñado a amar; también lo había disfrutado._

_Fue obligado a salir de sus pensamientos, la voz de Brock lo había llamado. Con un tono sarcástico, burlón. Pues un ramillete de rosas 'rojas' estaba en el buró, en la habitación que les habían asignado en la recepción. Un ramillete que le recordaba dolor de cabeza, pero justamente a un costado se hallaba una nota que decía:_

"Te seguiré por la televisión, Ash. Te deseo suerte para la liga Shinnon. Comunícate conmigo lo más rápido posible…"

Atte: Profesor Oak.

_Sonrió de lado pero, sinceramente, pensaba que había sido otra persona. Despreciable._

_-¿Rosas Rojas?, ¿Te recuerdan a alguien, Ash?-Le preguntó burlón el moreno cogiendo una de la cesta, pasándosela por la comisura de sus labios y restregándola delicadamente por ellos. Rió al ver el ceño fruncido de Ash. Éste bufó._

_-No me lo recuerdes.-Murmuró entre dientes. Rió también al acordarse de su cabello. Dawn, por su parte, los miraba con dudas._

**~ O ~**

_Había tomado sin permiso uno de los comunicadores del Centro Pokémon. Una pantalla de los bordes color verde, grande; más grande que él si alzaba los brazos a los costados._

_Marcó el primer número que se le vino a la mente. El de el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. El anciano que le había entregado su primer Pokémon, Pikachu. Que también ansiaba ver al hombre. Y como predijeron el sujeto de bata color concreto estaba listo para conversar con Ash. Al parecer Ash era demasiado predecible…_

_-¡Hola, Ash!-Dijo con voz ronca y pesada, con la manzana ya gastada._

_-¡Profesor Oak!-Chilló emocionado el entrenador sosteniendo con su mano derecha la carta que había recibido junto con el ramillete de Rosas Rojas.-¡Gracias por el presente y también por el apoyo!-Agradeció agitando hábilmente el papelito._

_-Y eso no es todo, Ash.-Musitó con misterio el anciano, entre cerrando los ojos para ilusionar al entrenador, este sonrió.-Aquí hay una persona especial que verá conmigo la liga Shinnon, mejor dicho dos.-Rió entre dientes, frenando las tentaciones de revelarle todo al Ketchum._

_-¿Ahí?, ¿Alguien?, ¿Se trata de mamá?-Cuestionó con una ceja arqueada y sin muchas dudas o presentimientos. Alguien que no pudiese ser su mamá, ¿Quién? Pensó. Ya tenía claro que era ingenuo y muy despistado, pero no tanto. __**¿O si?**_

_-No, Ash. No se trata de tu madre, ella está con la mirada en el televisor por más de dos días para no perderse nada.-Comentó con dulzura recordando todo lo qué le había dicho la mañana anterior, Ash se sonrojó pues sus amigos estaban presentes.-Ellos son…-_

_-Profesor, ya no puedo resistir más.-Dijo una voz desde atrás del comunicador, con voz chillona aguantando gritar de emoción, acumulada desde su interior.-Por favor, rápido…-Ansió la chiquilla con una voz aguda._

_Esa voz. Esa celestial voz no podría ser de alguien más. Sus ojos mostraron esperanza pero al mismo tiempo sorpresa, su boca ligeramente abierta de par a par. Su respiración más lenta y, su cuerpo, inmóvil. El Oak aspiró aíre y alzó un brazo, golpeo su pierna después de dejarlo caer y ladeó su cabeza. Fulminó sonriente a la dueña de la voz detrás del teléfono y se oyó una risilla…_

_-May, arruinaste la sorpresa. Mira nada más cómo dejaste al pobre de Ash, creo que ya no me escucha.-Se burló en un tono falso de enojo. Y como un rayo May se abalanzó contra el hombro de el Oak, abrazándolo intentando calmar sus gritos de emoción._

_-M-May.-Balbuceó el azabache intentando conciliar el aíre necesario._

_-Vaya, veo que no me as olvidado.-Musitó en burla con las mejillas sonrosadas, ocultando su rostro detrás el Profesor para que no viera su bochorno.-Ah tengo algo que decirte, yo…-_

_Un brazo con una chaqueta de cuero se alzó en la ventana y cogió la mano de la castaña, notó cómo se sonrojaba. Con la otra mano tomo la otra y la atrajo a sí. Era Drew, la cámara lo enfocaba ahora. Abrazó por el cuello a la moza de ojos zafiros, y le sonrió con superioridad a Ash…_

_-¿No creíste que la idea de enviar un ramillete de rosas rojas fue mi idea o si, Ash?-Preguntó una vez más burlón el anciano. Dio su despedida y los dejó un rato a solas, Brock y Dawn lo hicieron también._

_La sonrisa en el rostro de Ash se despojó. Sin embargo, cuando al fin estaba solo, se rió en un tono sarcástico. Molesto en el interior. Arqueó una ceja y expulsó el aíre que había contenido por las ilusiones en su interior. Irónico. Negó con la cabeza, dolido y ofendido._

_-Así qué…-Se relamió los labios y observó detalladamente al esmeralda.-…¿Tú enviaste las rosas?-Y observó cómo el chico asentía,-No me digas que eres…-Intentó burlarse para divertirse con él._

_-¡CLARO QUÉ NO!-_

_A fin de cuentas jamás le contó a Ash lo que quería decirle. Que era novia de el joven LaurRosse. Se acurrucó, obligada, al cuerpo de Drew, con la mueca de disgusto en su rostro, plasmado. Desgraciadamente, para May, Ash no lo supo interpretar. Y colgó con la excusa de que ya iba a comenzar la no tan esperada competencia…_

_Al terminarla maldijo en voz alta al chico. Tenía tanta suerte. Molesto se alejó de ahí, sin importarle la liga Shinnon._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**¿Qué os pareció?, ¿Tan mal estuvo?**

**Me inspiré en el capitulo de DP. Pero claro está que no fue eso último, bueno en realidad todo. Sólo lo del ramillete y la carta del Profesor Oak, por supuesto también la llamada.**

**Los espero para el próximo One-Shot. De doble capitulo. Que son estos:**

1) _Cambiando de Roles:__ Delirio en la noche a la Luz de la Luna._

2) _Cambiando de Roles:__ Técnicamente… yo soy el hombre aquí._

**No hagan caso al titulo de ese último. Es algo que hay que explicar Un.n**


	2. Kissin U

**{Advanceshipping}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Hope**

**Capcher II: Besos imposibles. Kissin´U **

* * *

><p>火花が飛ぶ電気<p>

私は死ぬことができ

るあなたは呼吸する

方法を忘れた場合

* * *

><p><em>Vuelan chispas <em>

_es como la electricidad _

_Yo podría morir _

_cuando olvide cómo respirar._

Hace aproximadamente un mes que salía con la mayor de los hermanos Balance. _¿Por compromiso?, ¿Por gusto?,_ se podría decir que sí. Sin embargo era más, sus ojos. Sentía que se perdía en ellos como el ancho mar, chocando con las olas. Perdiéndose en el rincón más apartado de ella. Todo iba perfecto, todo era como un cuento de hadas. Sin previo aviso ella deseaba robarle un beso, tan sólo uno. Un mes era más que suficiente como para conocerse e inculcar en la vida del otro.

Sus gustos, sus relaciones pasadas, su familia y cómo se sentían el respecto. Incómodos, felices, amados. Como algo que esperaban toda su vida y por fin habían obtenido. Tan sólo era amor juvenil, amor confuso. Sin embargo podría llegar a más, el amor no tiene edad y no espera toda la vida.

Platicando con uno de sus mejores amigos, Takeshi, había aprendido los secretos ocultos que consistían en el amor. En querer, en tratar en una relación. Pero parecía que su _nuevo novio _le prestaba más atención a las Batallas Pokémon y su participación en la Liga Shinnon. Que era lo último en su lista de cosas por hacer. Se sentía olvidada, triste, como un trozo desechado. Había intentando tocar sus carnosos labios rosados innumerables veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Si no era sus batallas era la comida, sin no era eso tenía sueño, si no tenía sueño tenía _otras cosas mejores que hacer, _y si ya estaba de humor era Pikachu…

Esa rata celosa que no compartía a su amigo. Egoísta y, como cualquier otro Pokémon, alguien que disimulaba muy bien sus sentimientos remplazándolos con algo más. Cariño, accidentes, un simple movimiento 'indeseado'. Como el tonto que era, _su novio _siempre caía en los engaños de la rata. Y dejaba en el olvido a su mejor amiga, a su acompañante, a su apoyo moral y…

_A su novia._

" _**Vuelan chispas **_

_**es como la electricidad…"**_

En un intento entre tantos, estaban en el parque de la ciudad, rodeado de flora, fauna, repleto de niños, familia y parejas paseando para pasar el tiempo. Pero para ella sólo era un escenario más para otro de sus planes. Le invitó a sentarse y compartir un helado de variados sabores, sabía muy bien cómo le gustaban a él…

- Cierra los ojos…- Le pidió en un susurro, sin sospechas y como el despistado insensible que era, el Ketchum obedeció. Pikachu notó eso desde el otro extremo de la banca de concreto. Frunció el ceño.

Poco a poco, May se acercó a los labios de Ash, ruborizándose a cada centímetro que daba. El azabache frunció el ceño cuando sintió una respiración cerca de su rostro y abrió lentamente el ojo izquierdo, sorprendiéndose al instante. _Su novia _tratando de besarlo. Sin previo aviso May sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, sacándole las lagrimas de dolor, enojo, y principalmente _rechazo…_

- ¡Pikachu! - Chilló el Entrenador levantándose rápidamente de la banca. Como respuesta su amigo comenzó a reír descontroladamente por el cabello, rostro y ropa chamuscada de la castaña que yacía llorando desde el otro extremo de la banca.

- ¡Estoy harta! - Se quejó May mientras tomaba su bolso y comenzaba a alejarse de ahí. Sin nada más qué decir.

- Espera, May. Él no quería hacerlo a propósito… - Trató de calmarla.

May paró rápidamente, haciendo pensar a su novio que había logrado su mérito. Si eso pensaba, estaba muy equivocado.

Poco a poco se giró, el viento impactando en el vestido de seda blanco que le caía en cascada, despeinándole las coletas castañas y apartando de sus mejillas las lagrimas solitarias que aún quedaban en ella. Cuando al fin estaba de frente a él, frunció el ceño hasta ya no poder. Estaba harta de verlo actuar así, tan insensible, tan desacuerdo con ella, el que nunca la apoyaba…

_Del que alguna vez llegó a enamorarse._

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… insensible? - Preguntó, Ash tan sólo arqueó una ceja, optando una expresión incomprensible. _Como siempre, _pensaba May.

- ¿De… qué hablas? - Tartamudeó torpemente arqueando una ceja e intentando conseguir la respuesta en diferentes puntos del parque. Tratando de apartar la mirada de ella para no sentirse rechazado.

- ¡Que de qué hablo! - Explotó la moza zafiro, llegando a los limites. Se dirigió al Pokémon e intentó buscar algo de respeto en los ojos castaños de Ash.

No lo consiguió.- ¡Eres mi novio y no me defiendes!, ¡Él trata de separarnos y no te as dado cuenta!, Me as olvidado Ash Ketchum, y ya no lo soporto. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes mis gustos, mis victorias o tan siquiera mi apellido. Creo que lo mejor es… -

Estaba al borde de el llanto, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de calmarse, suspiró tras un llanto amargo…

- Terminar. No sólo como novios, si no también como amigos… -

Sin nada más qué decir, y sin alguna razón por la cuál parar por los gritos de desesperación de el azabache, se alejó de ahí. Olvidando a un antiguo amor, a un pasado compañero. A un amigo que no valía la pena recuperar. Era típico en él olvidar, ser despistado y cobarde aún cuando se trataba de besos, pero ella estaba más que harta como para soportar a un niño mimado y engreído…

_Debes estar cerca _

_y no hay lugar _

_en este mundo _

_donde prefiera estar _

_**Una semana después…**_

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez días desde que había terminado con el chico que se había adueñado de su corazón. Observó las parvadas de aves que pasaban por ahí, tras el balcón de su cuarto. Meciéndose en la silla intentando llegar a las respuestas de todas sus dudas. Había dejado prácticamente su vida sólo por el dolor y opresión en su corazón. Sus concursos, su familia, su identidad…

"_**Debes estar cerca…"**_

Repentinamente le llegó un olor a su sentido del olfato. La colonia que la embriagaba hasta volverse una fiera, el olor natural de su ex amigo y compañero. Ya nisi quiera quería llamarle de esa manera; _novio. _Quería gritar su nombre, lanzarse a sus brazos y, sin importar lo que dijera, le robaría mil besos en tan sólo segundos. Echar a un lado su educación y convertirse en una demente por él, por sus labios. Por el beso que jamás sintió. Por el néctar propio de sus labios que jamás probó.

- Toc toc - Jugueteó una voz tocando ligeramente el vidrio que dividía su cuarto del balcón. Ella suspiró.

- Ah, hola Drew - Dijo decepcionada aflojando sus músculos, recostando su delicado rostro en el balcón. Sintiendo nuevamente el aire en sus mejillas.

- Sé que esperabas a _alguien más, _pero me temo que vengo solo. Lo siento mucho, May. Y sólo venía a ver cómo estabas… - Comentó dulcemente colocándose a un lado de ella, mirándola con dolor.

- No, está bien. A sido muy dulce de tu parte, Drew. - Sonrió. Mirando los sinceros orbes esmeraldas que atravesaban los parpados morenos de su más grande rival, compañero de viaje por Johto y uno de sus mejores amigos.

_El tiempo se detiene_

_como si todo lo que está a mi alrededor_

_se congelara _

_y no importa nada..._

La danza entre sus labios era calida, era todo lo que había pedido y soñado. Pero faltaba algo, un diminuto detalle en su mente, ese alguien no era _su Ash_. Drew había conseguido lo imposible, robarle un beso a la Balance. Muchos desde ahora le envidiarían, le tendrían respeto y mucha admiración. Se sentía feliz de apoderarse de esos labios, tan bruscos. Era claro que la chica estaba tratando de liberarse.

"_**El tiempo se detiene…"**_

Un puñetazo le golpeó la cara haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. No era ella, no era su padre. Era una mano masculina pero escuálida, no como la de un adulto. Se llevó la mano al rostro y, al ya no sentir dolor, miró hacia enfrente. Era Ash sumamente enojado protegiendo el ser completo de May, la cual lloraba a cantaros tapándose el rostro húmedo con ambas manos.

Tanto tiempo guardando su _primer beso_, sólo para Ash, no había valido la pena. Pues habían violado su pureza…

- ¡Idiota! - Gritó entre dientes aproximándose a él, tratando de defender el único respeto de May.- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo? -

_Pocos momentos _

_cuando me abres _

_la mente __**a cosas **_

_**que nunca he visto**_

La llevaba de la mano y la hacía correr. Alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad, llegando a un prado húmedo por la llovizna de la tarde. Repleto de luciérnagas bailando al compás de los cantos de los grillos. Entre el pasto y las estrellas, la Luna y el silencio, era todo lo que había deseado para sentirse cómoda con él.

Ambos miraron los astros, era claro que él aún tenía desconfianza de si mismo…

- Lo siento… - Susurró en un grito ahogado. Cerrando sus ojos y apretando los puños.- Lo siento por todo. - Repitió y la miró, ella lloró una vez más. Se llevó la mano a sus labios y, sintiéndose sucia, se dejó caer en el pastizal.- No. No llores, por favor.-

Se colocó a su lado y lo más que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. Intentar borrar el beso de Drew era algo imposible, borrarlo con los suyos no era tan complicado. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ella, la tomó de los labios y jugó como un experto. Hasta llegar al pecho y perder la conciencia. Ahora era adicto a ella…

- Perdóname…- Susurró. Si tan sólo supiera que ella jamás lo olvidó, que jamás lo dejó. Que su alma nunca se separó de él y que no podría perdonarlo, ya que May jamás le perdió la confianza.

* * *

><p>火花が飛ぶ電気<p>

私は死ぬことができ

るあなたは呼吸する

方法を忘れた場合

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kissin´U, <strong>_**así se llama. Un simple Song~Fic incompleto. Advanceshipping, sin embargo no era el que yo esperaba publicar en segundo lugar. Supongo que será más adelante…**

_**¡Comenten, por favor!, Algo que no les halla gustado. Y feliz no cumpleaños para TODOS.**_


	3. The Picture

**{Satoshi/Haruka/Tracy}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Hope**

**Capcher III: The Picture**

Ash se escurrió tras el césped, intentando encontrar a Tracy. Se asomó tras el frondoso tronco del árbol en el cuál se escondía. Lo fulminó a distancia, sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Aún así, quería comprobarlo. Sigilosamente se acercó un poco más a él, sin embargo tropezó con la raíz de el traicionero árbol; y observó cómo su vida traspasaba por sus ojos. Echó un gemido de miedo y sorpresa, no esperaba eso.

Poco a poco el tronco de el azabache, percatándose lentamente de la presencia del Ketchum, se giró. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y torpemente, de sus manos, cayó su libreta de dibujos. Intentó cogerla para que él no viera su último trazo; sin embargo, no lo logró.

Observó cómo el rostro de el chico se tornaba incrédulo, con enojo e ironía. Preguntas sin respuestas le embargaban ahora la mente, con ambas manos sujetando bruscamente el cuadernillo. Los celos comenzaron a invadir su joven cuerpo de dieciséis años. El cielo, para él, ahora era tan gris como su aura. Su sentido del oído comenzaba a fallar, y con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo, escupió:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó, creyendo y rogando que todo esto fuera un sueño. Su amigo, su hermano, no podía estar enamorado de la misma mujer.

-S-sólo dibujo un poco.-Contestó tímidamente arrebatando con paciencia su cuadernillo de las manos letales del azabache.

Dibujar. Dibujar era su única respuesta. Tan simple, pero tan confuso. Observó en su recuerdo bien gravado de los trazos a lápiz de Tracy; un chico moreno, de su edad, alto y amable. El dibujo poseía borrones y la tinta del grafito corrida. El rostro sonriente de May Balance jugando inocentemente entre los Pokémons que formaban parte del equipo de Ash. Entre ellos Bulbasaur, Squirel, Quilava, entre otros.

El ayudante y admirador del anciano Oak presentó su primer bochorno, por un amor secreto y prohibido. Pese a que, desde hace meses, un día lluvioso, Ash le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia una querida amiga de hace años, por Hoenn. Pero cuando la miró, cuando observó por primera vez, deseó tanto besarla, quererla, amarla como a una doncella de cuentos. Sin embargo, se había conformado con tan sólo deliniar su angelical rostro de quince años. Tras suspiro y suspiro. Cada uno lleno de pasión.

-¿Por qué ella?-Preguntó decepcionado, pensaba que era un amigo en el cual confiar.

-Ash, yo…-Musitó con dolor, se sentía culpable y desonesto. Como él lo había llamado, un amigo en el cual no se podía confiar.

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo.-Apuntó con un llanto ahogado, lanzando al suelo la libreta repleta de dibujos. Hermosos, inspirativos, llenos de amor, pero al mismo tiempo llenos de egoísmo y traición. Todo por una mujer, todo por un amor de adolecentes.

_"¡Ah!", _se oyó a lo lejos el grito asustado de una joven, coordinadora, castaña, ojos zafiros. Sobresaltado, Ash regresó y asomó su mirada tras el acantilado en donde Tracy había estado dibujado en secreto a su amiga. A su amor. Observó cómo estaba rodeada de un brazo mecanico, típico del Team Rocket. Ash bufó por lo bajo, maldijo a cualquier bastardo que se atreviera a tocarla, apretó los nudillos y susurró para sí. Imitado por el azabache de a un lado.

**~ O ~**

-Ash.-La chica corrió hasta el aludido, lo tomó en sus brazos y lloró en su hombro. Su cuerpo tenía heridas y moretones causados por el maltrato del Team Rocket, no le importó. Lloró de miedo, no de dolor. De tristeza y culpa. Ash, Pikachu, Tracy y su Maril estaban repletos de fango, electrocutados y heridos. _¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser la causante de todo problema?_

Tracy, por su parte, admiró por primera vez en su vida rechazó. Como ella lo miraba, confiaba en él. Era tan especial para ella que lo consideraba su hombro, su refugio, en donde llorar. Bajó la mirada y a paso lento comenzó a caminar a el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. May lo notó, Ash también. Sentía culpa, mucha pena. No lo podía culpar por amar a alguien tan perfecta como la castaña que ahora tenía en brazos.

**~ O ~**

Suspiro, tras suspiro, lanzaba la pelota a una esquina solitaria de la habitación. Topaba, rebotaba, hasta volver a su mano. Llevaba aproximadamente media hora con esa rutina, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos. En la otra esquina abandonada, al respaldo de la cama, yacían los dibujos a mano de él, arrancados con arrepentimiento. Pero con amor. No importaba nada, no importaba él, si su amigo y amor secreto eran felices, para él todo estaba bien.

**~ O ~**

-Buenos días, Señora Ketchum.-Saludó May bajando por las escaleras, en dirección a la cocina. La castaña, Delia, sonrió volviendo a los trastos. La menor de las Balance caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió un poco y miró a la madre de su mejor amigo.-Voy a salir a dar un paseo…-Comentó.

-Ten cuidado.-Apuntó con una sonrisa, preocupada por lo del día pasado. Ash frunció el ceño tras la pared. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esa corta conversación.

**~ O ~**

La noche, estrellada, resplandeciente y especial. Bajo la copa de un árbol, el mismo en dónde Ash espiaba a Tracy, sobre el acantilado, un par de jóvenes observaban el espectáculo nocturno de esa noche. Los Pokémon cantaban al son de la brisa nocturna, el viento despeinando su cabello, acostados apuntando hacia las constelaciones. Tracy giró su mirada hasta otro punto cercano al árbol, un par de Bulbasaurs jugueteando, tal vez Ash debería estar con ella después de todo. Cogió la mano de May con un suave movimiento, ella se giró tras sentirlo.

-May, quiero decirte algo…-

**Te amo. **Fue el último aliento de amor que salió tras los labios de, no sólo él. Dos adolescentes enamorados de la misma mujer. Con amor, dolor, envidia, enojo y tristeza. Pero, nada se comparaba con sentir ese sentimiento en el corazón. Tracy prefería que un amigo lo odiara a que nunca hubiera sentido algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


	4. Convención, la pelea de los fans

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Hope**

**Capcher IV: **_**Convención de Video-Juegos.**_

Con un pequeño movimiento, él saltó de la cama. Somnolienta pero animadamente. Hoy sería el día que tanto esperaba después de un mes; el día en el cuál compraría todo lo que sus ahorros alcanzaran, acumulados por casi todo un año. No esperaba para ésa tarde. Aún en calcetines, la parte inferior de su ropa-interior y un camisón rasgado, pasó a la pequeña mesa de noche. Y entre la basura acumulada en ella, logró encontrar su celular. Marcó con rapidez el número de su mejor amiga, sólo logrando oír la bocina.

Gruñó. No tenía más opción que pasar a la ducha.

**~ O ~**

_Directamente traídos desde Japón. _Pensó en gozo el oji-castaño, con gotas aún cayendo de su melena azabache. Un gruñido de emoción atravesó sus labios, sosteniendo el traje entre sus letales manos que no eran controladas ahora por la alegría que despedía su mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se colocó la ropa. Listo para bajar cuando acabara, a comer.

Una blusa blanca, un chaleco negro con una _V _en el centro de color amarillo. Un pantalón de mesquilla. Un par de tenis azules con una franja blanca en la atadura de ambas cintas; su madre le había dicho toda su vida en el mundo de los video-juegos que era la replica exacta de _Satoshi Tajiri._

Después de comer la deliciosa comida de su madre, Delia Ketchum, pasó a la puerta de donde había amenado el escandaloso ruido del timbre. Aún con poca comida corriendo en la comisura de sus labios, divisó la pareja de un par de coordinadores.

Vestidos perfectamente como sus personajes favoritos: _Shuu LaurRosse _y _Haruka Maple._

_Ése chico si que tenía suerte. _Pensó por millonésima vez en su joven vida de dieciséis años, Ash Ketchum. Que soltó con aburrimiento de su boca un gruñido y el pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada que aún tenía entre sus dientes. Cuánto le molestaba que lo interrumpieran en sus gloriosos momentos de comida.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, tortolitos.-Se quejó pasando a sentarse en el sofá de la sala principal. Tumbándose en él, fulminado a la pareja, repasando los canales de la Televisión.

May rió tras ver la mirada de su novio, Drew. Que arqueó una ceja para indicarle que lo hiciera, todo para que el azabache no se enojara con ellos dos por un par de minutos de retrazo. Una carcajada como la canción de un ángel atravesó su garganta.

-¿No crees que me veo linda, Ash?-Le cuestionó con la voz inocente que pretendía, y lograba, para cautivarlo y obtener otra vez su perdón.

El moreno gruñó por enésima vez en el día. No podía soportar el peso de esa pregunta, jamás…

**~ O ~**

Frente a ellos, una conmoción y tumultos de gente peleando por ser el primero en entrar, se visualizaban la entrada de el local. Un lugar rentado para todos los fans de los videojuegos, principalmente traídos e inventados en Japón. Una empresa tan grande que era conocida por todo el mundo. Ash, por su parte, sólo se interesaba en uno: Pokémon.

-A Pikachu le gustaría ver esto.-Comentó en un susurro casi audible, el moreno. La replica exacta de Satoshi, el iluso en el amor y maestro de los Pokémon.

-Qué ironía. Ponerle a su hámster Pikachu.-Se burló entre dientes aguantando una carcajada, el peli-verde, Drew. La copia exacta del atractivo coordinador de la serie, Shuu LaurRosse. Novio de la castaña.

-Cállate, que ponerle a una rosa, sembrada en un florero sobre el respaldo de tu cama, Roselia, no lo supera mucho.-Lo cortó la zafiro. Que interpretaba a la coordinadora, Haruka Maple. El chico, perfectamente burlado, terminó por optar a callarse. Sólo porque, esta vez, ella tenía razón. No lograba ser como el burlón LaurRose que debería **ser**. Juntos, entraron a la convención.

**~ O ~**

-¡May, May, May!-Gritó Ash corriendo hacia ella, abriéndose entre la gente que compraban como desquiciados todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban ver. Sosteniendo algo entre sus manos fornidas, Ash restregó el papel en la cara de la pálida Balance.

-¡Qué me llames Haruka!-Reprochó la castaña, sin prestarle atención al folleto que yacía casi roto en las palmas de el Ketchum. Lo único que captó su vista fue la palabra resaltada en colores extravagantes: **Pokémon´s Shippings.**

-¡Oí que hay un concurso de disfraces, elegirán a la pareja más famosa y botada de Pokémon!-Comentó en un grito u o chillido ahogado, tras sus labios.

-¿Y?-Cuestionó, pagando lo que le debía al señor de la pequeña tienda de _Pins. _Ocultando la imagen que poseía el pequeño objeto, en el bolsillo de la blusa naranja de su cosplay. Una de su pareja favorita; _RespectShipping._

Ash resopló y tronó la lengua…

-¡Vamos, será divertido!-Tras el grito de emoción, jaló de el débil y frágil cuerpo de May. O como ahora se llamaba, Haruka. La princesa de Hoenn.

**~ O ~**

Ash, dando pequeños saltitos en el mismo lugar rogando una respuesta, ahogaba gritos de alegría y emoción. Tenía casi asegurada la victoria, era tan parecido a Satoshi, juraría que fue la inspiración para el creador de ésa maravillosa serie, manga o video-juego.

May, por su parte, buscaba a su novio con la mirada. Pero, sinceramente, disfrutaba más de la compañía de su amigo de la niñez, el oji-castaño, azabache, moreno, un chico al cuál no le daba pena o vergüenza mostrar quién era. El que le había hablado por primera vez en la escuela, preescolar.

-¡Bueno!, ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?-Preguntó la castaña mientras dirigía su mirada zafiro hasta su amigo, con un pequeño rubor bañado en sus pómulos.

-Esperar a que digan quién ganó… Ahora, cállate.-Contestó en un susurro, sin mirarla a los ojos que ahora se concentraban en él. Lo que tanto había pedido, que ahora estaba evitando. Como un milagro, volteó para encontrarse con ellos. Se ruborizó al ver el bochorno en ella.

-Y, ¿Quién…-

Un grito se esparció por todo el auditorio, todos los fans de Pokémon, principalmente de los tres Shippings más populares, echaron un grito ahogado. De emoción. Que, aún así, Ash y May seguían trabados en los ojos mutuos.

-¡El ganador es…-Gritó un peli-rojo tumbado en el foro para que todos lo miraran, principalmente a él. Llamando la atención.-…bueno primero diremos el _Shipping_ ganador.-

Una ola de abucheos se oyó tras el comentario, no podía ser posible que alguien jugara así con ellos. Eso era tan importante, aún más que la tarea, para ellos; que tomaban la burla como una ofensa.

Unos metros lejos de ambos cosplayers, una chica se acomodó la falda que abarcaba su diminuta cadera. Dawn, la chica más popular de la escuela Secundaria, que se había vestido en secreto en Hikary. Si la veían, ahí vestida de un personaje ficticio de un video juego, perdería todo su respeto ahora ganado. Aún siendo la más popular, era dulce y alegre.

-¡Hay un empate!-Gritó en gozo el peli-rojo. Al ver que uno de los nombres escritos en la tarjeta era su pareja favorita.

Una vez más, la ola de murmullos se hizo presente. Los PokéShippiers podrían irse despidiendo de su gloriosa victoria.

-¡Trae acá, Ken!-La peli-azulada, Megan, arrebató de las manos morenas la tarjeta que contenía la respuesta. Comenzó a sudar frío al ver que era cierto. Tartamudeó alterada y confundida.-Imposible…-

-¿Quién ganó?-Imitó la castaña, arrebatando el trozo de papel de la mano agitada de Megan. Rió ella por ver cómo la hermosa caligrafía en la tarjeta bañaba sus ojos.

_Pearl - AdvanceShipping. _Decía la letra, _French Script MT_, para ser exactos. Haruka dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar y arrebató, de la mano que aún temblaba de Ken, el micrófono.

-¡Advances contra Pearls!-Al gritar, todos los seguidores comenzaron a pelear entre sí. Que, May, no tenía ganas de hacerlo por el momento. Como un mar de problemas, se perdió entre las palmadas llenas de odio de los contrincantes, némesis.

Furioso y asustado, Ash comenzó a agitar frenéticamente las manos, gritó:

-¡May!-

**~ O ~**

_¡Beso, beso, beso! _se escuchaban los gritos de atentación, sin importarles que sus ropas estaban desgarradas y arañadas, todos los fans de ese Shipping. Alabando a la castaña y al azabache; que estaban arribados en el foro, a centímetros de la piel ajena. Los tres narradores de el espectáculo, estaban arrinconados.

-Megan… ¿Qué dijo Jovat?-Chilló con la menor importancia, ahora solo se concentraba en la pareja.

-¡Hay!-Gruñó cuando Haruka la sacó de su mundo, con esa estúpida pregunta.-Está detrás del telón, escribiendo para su Fanfic. Dice que esta escena le trajo 'inspiración'.-

_Ash tomó la barbilla de May entre ambos dedos de su morena mano. La atrajo a sí. May podía sentir el calor que desprendía el bochornoso cuerpo de el azabache del que tanto estaba enamorada. Un poco más y sus labios estaban conectados._

_Era claro que los Advanceshippiers habían ganado._

_Los labios femeninos, carnosos, llenos de néctar puro y virgen. Sabían a Ramen, combinados de cereza, sangre; la cual salía lentamente de una mordedura de desesperación por la comisura de sus labios. Mezclados con el propio de ella. May podía decir lo mismo de él._

_May esculcó en la bolsa de su cosplay. Sacó el _Pin _y lo dejó caer sin dudar de su mano. Ahora ella era la fan número uno de el AdvanceShipping. Ya no más del __**Respect. **_

Drew sonrió y con su diminuta lengua lamió una vez más su helado.

-Me hubiera gustado que el Contestshipping ganara. Bueno, creo que comenzaré a escribir sobre el Adan…-

-¡ContestShippier, mátenlo!-Gritó alterada una voz entre el público. Gyarados. Una avalancha de personas se trepó a el inocente Drew LaurRosse, dejando por fin a solas a ambos **entrenadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

_**Contiene nombres de usuarios de Foros DZ. Amigos que conosí por largadistancia, espero que algún día puedan leer esto. :) ¡El Advanceshipping es lo mejor!**_


End file.
